Ruby and Blue Sapphire and Red
by Momonster
Summary: During the long years of slavery while Daemon and Lucivar dreamed of their Queen; of the Dreams not yet made; they danced the waltz of madness and blood with a third; a pale skinned pleasure slave with nothing to lose - yet who already lost everything
1. I She is Coming

Prologue

_**She is Coming**_

_I am Tersa the Weaver, Tersa the Liar, Tersa the Fool. When the Blood-Jeweled Lords and Ladies hold a banquet, I'm the entertainment that comes after the musicians have played and the lithesome girls and boys have danced and the Lords have drunk too much wine and demand to have their fortunes told. "Tell us a story, Weaver," they yell as their hands pass over the serving girls' rumps and their Ladies eye the young men and decide who will have the painful pleasure of serving in the bed that night. _

_I was one of them once, Blood as they are Blood. _

_No, that's not true. I wasn't Blood as they are Blood. _

_That's why I was broken on a Warlord's spear and became shattered glass that only reflects what might have been._

_It's hard to break a Blood-Jeweled male, but a witch's life hangs by the hymenal thread, and what happens on her Virgin Night determines whether she is whole to practice the Craft or becomes a broken vessel, forever always remains, enough for day-to-day living and parlor tricks, but not the Craft, not the lifeblood of our kind._

_But the Craft can be reclaimed—if one is willing to pay the price._

_When I was younger, I fought against that final slide into the Twisted Kingdom. Better to be broken and sane than broken and mad. Better to see the world and know a tree for a tree, a flower for a flower rather than to look through gauze at gray and ghostly shapes and see clearly only the shards of one's self._

_So I thought then._

_As I shuffle to the low stool, I struggle to stay at the edge of the Twisted Kingdom and see the physical world clearly one last time. I carefully place the wooden frame that holds my tangled web, the web of dreams and visions, on the small table near the stool._

_The Lords and Ladies expect me to tell their fortunes, and I always have, not by magic but by keeping my eyes and ears open and then telling them what they want to hear._

_Simple. No magic to it._

_But not tonight._

_For days now I have heard a strange kind of thunder, a distant calling. Last night I surrendered to madness in order to reclaim my Craft as a Black Widow, a witch of the Hourglass covens. Last night I wove a tangled web to see the dreams and visions. I must be sure that those who must hear it are in the room before I speak._

_I wait. They don't notice. Glasses are filled and refilled as I fight to stay on the edge of the Twisted Kingdom_.

* * *

><p>Just as another had fought tooth and nail to rise above the pool of lust he'd drowned in; to bring himself back from that edge I forever wonder.<p>

He wakens now.

Little does he know he also has a part to play.

But he will learn soon. They all will.

* * *

><p><em>Ah, there he is. Daemon Sadi, from the Territory called Hayll. He's beautiful, bitter, cruel. He has a seducer's smile and a body women want to touch and be caressed by, but he's filled with a cold, unquenchable rage.<em>

_When the Ladies talk about his bedroom skills, the words they whisper are "excruciating pleasure." I don't doubt he's enough of a sadist to mix pain and pleasure in equal portions, but he's always been kind to me, and it's a small bone of hope that I throw out to him tonight. Still, it's more than anyone else has given him._

* * *

><p>And there's another pleasure slave within those halls; the foreigner whose background no one knew where he truly came from. If Daemon Sadi was the magnificence of darkness then this pale stranger was the splendor of light; pale as moonlight with odd sightless green eyes, raven hair spilling down his neck and shoulders in a fall most women dream of having with a Blood Jewel as red as blood dangling from his neck.<p>

And just like me he walks the edge of the Twisted Realm.

_Julian_ Daemon calls him.

The boy seemed to answer to anything and anyone, uncaring of the outside world, lost within his own fantasies.

Broken. But unlike I, the pale beauty was hacked at for decades before slipping away.

How a creature not of Hayll long lived lines could remain unchanged for over two decades is anyone's guess.

But I care not. Julian is Julian.

* * *

><p><em>The Lords and Ladies grow restless.<em>_I usually don't take this long to begin my pronouncements. Agitation and annoyance build, but I wait. After tonight, it will make no difference._

_There's the other one, in the opposite corner of the room. Lucivar Yaslana, the Eyrien half-breed from the Territory called Askavi._

_Hayll has no love for Askavi, nor Askavi for Hayll, but Daemon and Lucivar are drawn to one another without understanding why, so wound into each other's lives they cannot separate. Uneasy friends, they have fought legendary battles, have destroyed so many courts the Blood are afraid to have them together for any length of time._

_I raise my hands, let them fall into my lap. Daemon watches me. Nothing about him has changed, but I know he's waiting, listening. And because he's listening, Lucivar listens too._

_"She is coming."_

* * *

><p>"She is coming."<p>

Julian stirred from beside a woman's breast, sweat soaked body shivering as he once again danced from the Other.

The woman's words woke something within him, something different than the ebb and flow of sex and pleasure he'd been locked in for hours.

_"Stupid bitch," someone yells. "Tell me who I'll love tonight."_

_Not me._ Something whispered. Like the touch of a foolish Blood male could be called 'love'

I sat up further from the cocoon of sleeping flesh, idly rubbing the hair from my face, licking at my lips.

They tasted sweet.

_"What does it matter?"_ the woman answered frankly, and I could tell the outspoken fool was abashed by her tone of voice. _"She is coming. The Realm of Terreille will be torn apart by its own foolish greed. Those who survive will serve, but few will survive."_

Her words rang with the fatality of a prophecy.

Tilting my head to the side, I slipped my robe back onto bare shoulders and stood, making my way towards the wild black haired woman, a hand making sure the robe was closed, hiding my flesh from view.

I may be a whore and a sex slave, but that didn't mean I'm willing to let everything hang out.

Finally, the voice clicked in my memory as I caught sight of a familiar face.

Ah. Tersa.

Another one who roamed the Warped World and still could see this plane for what it was. Tersa knew of me just as I knew of her, having crossed past her foot prints many a time on blood crusted sand.

Daemon Sadi had knelt before the woman as she spoke, holding her hands as golden eyes locked with golden.

Such beautiful eyes, golden eyes. I wonder if a Hayllan would let me keep theirs?

"_The Blood in Terreille whore the old ways and make a mockery of everything we are."_ Tersa waved a hand wildly in the air_. "They twist things to suit themselves. They dress up and pretend. They wear Blood Jewels but don't understand what it means to be Blood. They talk of honoring the Darkness, but it's a lie. They honor nothing but their own ambitions. The Blood were created to be the caretakers of the Realms. That's why we were given our power. That's why we come from, yet are apart from, the people in every Territory. The perversion of what we are can't go on. The day is coming when the debt will be called in, and the Blood will have to answer for what they've become."_

How ominous. And so perfect for this lazy no good race. They deserve to be purged of their filth.

_"They're the Blood who rule, Tersa," _Daemon says sadly._ "Who is left to call in this debt? Bastard slaves like me?"_

Bastard slaves. Unwilling fodder for those who rule.

I shuddered, coming to a stop by the Eyrian Lucivar Yaslana.

"Welcome back." He muttered gruffly, never taking golden eyes off of Daemon and Tersa even as he greeted me.

My relationship with the winged man was odd, to say the least.

One day he'd hate me.

The next he was treating me like a brother, training me.

Others, he'd ignore me completely.

I saw Daemon shoot Lucivar a look then; golden eyes disdainful before they went wide at the woman's whispered words.

"You can hear them?" I asked softly, and Lucivar grunted.

"Could. Bastard put up a sound barrier."

I laughed softly, walking away from him.

I had learned all I needed to. Something great was coming once more. Maybe it'd take weeks, years, decades, but this world would change.

Oh how I wish I'll be there to see it.

* * *

><p>As you can see massive parts of this chapter are taken directly from the book's pages. Momo no own them, duh.<p> 


	2. II Sacrifice to the Darkness

Ruby and Blue; Sapphire and Red

II Sacrifice to the Darkness

* * *

><p>"So apparently Potter has run away."<p>

I walked from behind the line of trees, leaning against it wearily. "Not really. I just took my time getting here."

I looked up from the ground then as nearly twenty wands were pointed in my direction and let out a huff, shaking my head while I continued forward.

Voldemort, sitting upon a throne like structure made of solid darkness, shifted where he sat; leaning his chin upon the back of his hand while he stared at me with ruby colored eyes.

Ruby. Red like blood.

**_You know his eyes are nothing more than an illusion. _**

I sighed again. _Yes Tom, I know. Doesn't mean I can't think they're beautiful._

The soul within my own scoffed. **_You know as well as I that he is a creature of vanity at his core. With a body like that he has nothing left but to resort to petty glamours that do nothing to hide the monstrosity he has become._**

I couldn't help but chuckle at that, only to choke when a wand found my Adam's apple, both my arms thrust behind me as I was forced on my knees; Bellatrix's screech of rage so very close to my ear letting me know exactly whose mercy I was under.

"Are you so far gone that you laugh at the face of death, Harry Potter?" Voldemort sneered, and I tilted my head up so I could look at him.

"No." I spoke in absolute truth. "I'm laughing at you."

Bellatrix sliced open my neck moments before at least five **_Crucio's_** hit my chest and I fell to the ground gurgling upon my own life blood.

* * *

><p>"That was stupid of you, Harry."<p>

Green eyes blinked dazedly before locking onto frigid blue. "Don't be like that Tom." Harry spoke tiredly as he sat up; gazing around the area he'd created within his mind space.

Ever since he'd discovered Tom's soul fragment within his mind those many years ago he'd grown to covet the man's wisdom, the collective memory and intelligence of Tom Marvolo Riddle days before he'd cast the Killing Curse on a child.

After the fragment within the diary instead of being destroyed instead latched onto the other slice within Harry, Tom had grown strong enough not to be a simple mindless entity within Harry's mind. Now he could speak, think, learn…change.

And he hated the monster Voldemort had become, so much so he was willing to in a sense kill himself to help Harry succeed in his destiny.

Their pact, partnership, within Harry's body had their magic actively entwining, merging to the point of almost becoming one. For over two years now, Harry could easily cast magic using the collective of Tom's Core within himself, freeing him from others trying to track him using the scent of Harry's own magic.

But their compatibility had a setback.

"I need him to keep his mind off of the familiarity of our magic after all."

Tom snorted; blue eyes coldly furious even as he gently latched onto Harry's forearm, lifting the younger to his feet.

For all this memory fragment was created when Tom was fifty five years old, the merger of his sixteen year old self left him looking more in his late thirties, limp hair falling just short of his ears and in blue eyes.

"And if he tortures your body so severely death will be a mercy?" Tom inquired dryly.

Harry could only shrug. "Quite obviously I'm unconscious now. I doubt he'd off me when I can't see my death coming."

Tom scoffed but couldn't disagree. Harry watched the cold man swallow then look up to the artificial sky, thunderclouds upon the horizon, a reflection of the pain Harry's body was experiencing.

"…Are you sure about this, Harry?"

Harry fought back a sigh. "What must be done must be done; Tom." He replied wearily, staring down at the other within him. "We are too tightly intertwined. With you alive, he cannot die."

Tom let out a frustrated noise. "I understand that! But he doesn't need to be the one to kill yo-"

"You know as well as I do, what needs to happen, Tomas." Harry whispered harshly, and Tom fell silent as the younger's image started to fade. "Besides. There is no turning back now."

The world shifted around Harry, and he let out a choked gasp as consciousness was forced back onto him. Instinctively he clapped a hand to his throat, finding mangled but healed flesh.

"Couldn't let you bleed out after all." Voldemort said in a mocking coo. "I have much much more in stock for you."

Bellatrix forced the teen onto his knees, a hand on his hair keeping him upright, her bony fingers clutching his hair.

Glazed eyes glanced up, locking on a beautiful gem dangling from around Bellatrix' neck, an iridescent gem sparkling the color of the sky.

Harry could only stare at the light blue gem while he was dragged forward, emerald eyes locking onto the death eaters that surrounded him.

Bellatrix had the Summer sky looking gem, while her husband held a fierce yellow stone embedded in a ring upon his wand hand, his brother with a gem around his neck the color of a rose. As if noting that he'd realized the gems, soon the Death Eaters lifted their gem as he was dragged past them; a demented looking man with a white gem, Avery also with a white gem, the Unspeakable spy had a yellow gem while like Rabastian's its center held a slit much like a cat's eye. The man that had attacked Hermione all those years ago held up a rose stone, and by Voldemort's sides, the Malfoy's radiated smug power.

Narcissa Malfoy had a gem upon her breast a beautiful purple hue like the sky at dusk, her husband with a gem identical to Bellatrix's summer sky gem.

The only one without a Gem was Voldemort.

"You see these manifestations of power given form my loyal following has created, Potter?" Voldemort purred, lifting a spidery hand high. "With the sacrifice of another true power is born." Voldemort moved his hand as Bellatrix forced Harry to his knees at Voldemort's feet, that white hand in a parody of gentleness caressing Harry's split lip. "And you will be my offering, Harry Potter. You will be the life forfeited to call upon my truest strength!"

Voldemort lashed out with a laugh, his foot catching Harry under his chin and lifting him into the air as he fell to the ground, both hands on his once again bleeding neck.

"I have learned of a heritage only those of the purest of the Blood can claim." Voldemort's voice started wildly. "A power not witnessed by this world for centuries, a decadence of Gems, _the Offering of Darkness!"_

A hand buried into his hair again, and Harry moaned in pain as Voldemort stood, dragging the limp teenager to the middle of the clearing.

**_So then this is it._** Tom intoned softly as Voldemort lifted his want, its end aglow with green.

_Yes. So this is goodbye, Tom?_ Harry could barely breathe the taste of rust and salt on his tongue bitter to his senses while he stared down that ebony wand.

But then Voldemort swished his wand to the side, creating a ring of black flames around the Potter heir.

**_What!_**

The flames burned on, covering the grass with its smog, yet not burning the grass it touched.

"Fare well, Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived. Let your last moments of despair coil deep as your death gives me the power to reign over this world!"

And Harry's sight went black.

And all he could feel was pain.

Pain immeasurable, the **_Crucio_** nothing compared to the agony that settled within his bones, that lit his nerves alight with an anguish so deep he couldn't even writhe.

**_Harry! _**Tom's voice managed to break through the haze of bone breaking pain and Harry latched onto the presence, keening. **_Focus on me child, focus; think! This power harms you because you are fighting it, _ride it!**

Harry felt his body jerk, but he'd long descended into the mental world he and Tom shared, his back to the other soul as around them the world they'd created vanished, only darkness swirling screaming around them.

"You must ride the waves, let them pass through you, don't try to hold on, and don't let them grab you, understand!" Harry nodded uncertainly, and the two dark haired men faced the darkness, emerald and blue eyes staring out into the black that swirled around them both.

~**_FatherBrotherLover_**~ the darkness sang. ~~

~**_.Three._**~

"Three. The magical number three? Three of unity, balance; black, white, grey; darkness, shadow, light; what does it want?" Tom whispered to himself angrily.

The Darkness answered.

Suddenly before them both, a set of candles appeared, three hovering in mid air before both men, creating a fragile light. A bowl sat in the center of the three, gleaming in the darkness.

"One two three." Harry whispered. "Alter lit offering. Blood. Pretty obvious." Harry lifted a shaky hand, already dripping with his blood.

"Are you sure about this, Harry?" Tom said, voice shaking with his worry.

"Not at all." flicking his blood directly into the fire, Harry placed his blood before each red wax candle, and then felt his mind suddenly descend within himself.

Deeper and deeper, instinct flared as lights flashed around him, while his body broke through what felt like silk spun thread.

White

Yellow

The yellow cat's eye

A hazy pink rose

The blue of the summer sky

The purple of dusk

A shield both white and black

Green as dark as his eyes

Blue as deep as Tom's eyes

Suddenly panic set in and he knew he had to stop; knew he had seen his last shade; that this was all he was allowed.

For now.

Settled deep within a cocoon of tattered silk and basking with red as dark and deep as blood, Harry passed out.

* * *

><p>729/11

* * *

><p>Timeline:<p>

Before "She is Coming"


	3. III Failure

_Daemon opened Cornelia's door, closed it behind him, calmly tugged his shirt cuffs into place, and then smashed his fist into the wall. Lucivar felt the mansion shudder as the power of the Black Jewel surged into the wall._

_Cracks appeared in the wall, running in every direction, opening wider and wider._

_"Daemon?"_

_Daemon tugged his shirt cuffs down once more. When he finally looked at Lucivar, his eyes were as cold and glazed as a murky gemstone—and no more human._

_Daemon smiled._

_Lucivar shivered._

_"Run," Daemon crooned. Seeing the crowd filling the hall behind Lucivar, he calmly turned and walked the other way._

_The mansion continued to shudder. Something crashed nearby._

* * *

><p>Ruby and Blue; Sapphire and Red<p>

III Failure

* * *

><p>Daemon didn't have a thought in his mind about the others who would perish as the mansion fell. Knowing his brother would heed his warning he was content in his destruction, in the cold fury the Jewels had sunk into his soul.<p>

Exiting the house from the back door, Daemon slipped his hands into his pockets while gliding into the forest that surrounded the mansion as the screams of collapsing wood and crumbling metal echoed through the air.

Using the power of his Black, Daemon had destroyed the mansion's foundation. There was no rebuilding on this land…but that bitch would be left for all to see.

Red flashed across his vision, making ice eyes blink as Daemon paused, looking up into the treetops

Emerald eyes glazed with the madness of the Twisted Realm heated his anger, bringing humanity back into golden orbs.

"Julian."

"Daemon~ Sadi~" The pale child whispered back, leaning forward from the branch he perched on with a single finger pressed to his bottom lip.

The boy looked completely wild, clothes a tattered and torn mess with his hair all about the place in an unruly clutter; gem bright eyes staring in his direction, but yet didn't focus on Daemon completely.

And his Gems, the bits and pieces dangling from his ears and embedded into lily white skin were glowing furiously, iridescent in the light.

What little of his heart he could feel ached at the sight of one he hadn't seen in decades. "I thought you had left."

"Oh?" Julian purred, flipping off from the tree. As Daemon watched, the boy floated to the ground, black hair fluttering about him in a breeze tanned skin couldn't feel.

Julian tilted his head then, peering up at the tanned man. "Am I not Gone?"

Daemon couldn't help his flinch. But before he could speak again Julian started to move, dancing around him in a sensual glide to a beat only the boy-child could hear.

"Only hours the body cools and you find yourself alone, Daemon Sadi~" Julian whispered, spinning as he twirled around the Sadist. "Fleeing oppression, sunk within the Cold, lost to the frozen chill in your soul, Protecting someone, protecting something; them, or _yourself_?" Julian paused a moment to tilt his head, blinking mismatched eyes. "She has come. The one you live for, the one you adore will adore, forever follow…she has come. And yet you give in to the anger and punish those in Her palm. Will She let you go free after killing another pet of Hers?" Julian twirled again, only to freeze as Daemon grabbed onto his wrists mid spin, pulling Julian closer to himself.

"What do you know of her?" He demanded. "What do you know of Witch?"

Red eyes flashed, then began to glow as the gems surrounding them suddenly went dark. "What do I know?" Julian repeated, tilting close enough to Daemon that their lips touched in a parody of a kiss. "What do I know, why _everything_." Julian pulled away, pressing his lips to Daemon's ear. "And yet nothing at all. After all…_I'm Gone."_

Right before his eyes, Julian vanished.

Shocked, Daemon spun about, golden eyes darting everywhere for the physic scent he could still sense.

"I'm gone." Julian whispered, and Daemon spun about, staring at the suddenly sane sad eyes. "And yet I'm still here. I can't leave, but I can't stay." His body seemed to waver, as if made of mist and fog while he closed his eyes. "I can't help you, Daemon. Once broken a Web cannot be seen again. But I can tell you, she will need you just as you yearn for her; and you will serve her, exactly when she needs you too."

He vanished once more, this time his physic scent fading with him.

Daemon could only blink his confusion, slowly dropping to his knees, face buried into the palms of his hands.

All he cared for were in danger, all he loved he couldn't protect.

Not even from himself.

It was minutes, it was days.

Once again that rich scent teased his nostrils as fragile arms wrapped around his neck, gently pulling Daemon into a thin chest.

Julian was silent, merely holding the older man close, before he started to rock slowly, humming into Daemon's ear.

It was a song he half-knew, one that stirred memories buried long away, that he could sense but not feel.

It took everything Daemon had not to cry, curled in the other's hold.

* * *

><p>Timeframe:<p>

After _"She is coming" _and _"Sacrifice to the Darkness"_


	4. IV A Taste Long Gone

Ruby and Blue; Sapphire and Red

IV A Taste Long Gone

* * *

><p>Severus Snape sat in his bedroom, staring at the Gem he'd hidden away from the world and all those who inhabited it.<p>

Even himself.

He barely remembered his life before being forced into hiding, discarding who he was like a cloak to mask himself in this being he was now.

Those memories had been locked away, the padlock only slightly shaken by the sight of Narcissa Malfoy with that gem around her neck, the color of dusk.

Purple Dusk.

How did he know about the power Narcissa suddenly wore upon her chest? How did he know, of all the men to wear a gem, color after color, she was the strongest of them all?

It was only after days of thought that his own memories surfaced, of the gem he himself owned.

Only when held the beautiful Gem that was all he had left from his first home that he could remember a world of the Blood, of a mother and father pale as the moon with eyes as dark as night, both of the Blood and gentle with their power and duty.

And the fact that Severus Snape may have been who he was, but Samuel, child of a family long gone…

Son of a race centuries dead…

"I…" he began to murmur softly, turning what he almost could call the center of his life in the light. "Never did complete the Offering of Darkness." He clenched the gem tightly within his fist.

And somehow Voldemort had learned about the Offering, and tasked himself to have all his inner circle with the ancient power.

If only he knew his information was incorrect, that the Offering was the second and final step in the Blood's power.

But Severus wasn't going to tell him. As things stood, Severus only had a chance to defend the castle, as long as the Death Eaters managed to get a gem lower than his own Birthright Opal…if they even gained one.

He hoped to the Darkness and Lorn of old they didn't.

But there wasn't time for meaningless prayers now. He felt it deep within the Abyss, it was time for him to act.

As Severus steeled himself for a battle that could very well end his life, another called their own gem into the plane, causing Severus to jerk upright in alarm

There was another of the Blood in the castle. Their power was darker, deeper, and...sinister.

_'What is this?'_ Severus thought to himself in alarm. _'The only way to call upon the Blood Gems in this world is through a living sacrifice! Who else could have learned of the Ritual?'_

Without a seconds delay, Severus had a sheet of parchment in front of him, hastily scribbling the names of every person who could have ever come across the documents detailing the Offering of Darkness.

After a single scan, he crossed off those too weak to even attain the White, then the others whose strength, or will wouldn't be strong enough for he to not even have sensed them before this night.

The remaining names were woefully short. And yet the thought of any of these people spilling innocent blood to further themselves…

Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Pomona Sprout, Sibyll Trelawney, Poppy Pomfrey, Irma Pince, Aurora Sinistra…

Albus Dumbledore.

Clenching his fist, Severus bowed his head, clutching his Gem to his chest.

Of those names, the only one stronger than him, stronger in the sense that would declare the strength of their Gem, was Dumbledore

"How...why?" Severus whispered then shook his head, destroying the paper with a single thought and a brief burst of Craft. He could debate to himself just were the scrolls were found, who did the deed and who they had killed.

Why the scrolls were placed somewhere the current Dark Lord could find them.

But this wasn't the time. The moment for reaction had past.

Moving silently within his rooms, Severus slipped his Gem over his neck, gently sliding the ring adorning his second Opal onto his ring finger.

"Is this what you meant when you said I had a place here, father?" Severus murmured to himself, while swiftly exiting the castle. "Did you mean for me to die in this world, so far from home?"

What he felt the next few seconds threw his mind into chaos.

Pain. Agony, bewilderment, an inarticulate cry for help.

Power, deep decedent darkness, the siren call of the Abyss…and an unmistakable physic scent.

"Potter." Severus murmured wearily, fighting to remain on his feet. "Harry...what has happened?"

That scent, so like Lily's...tainted with a Darkness far deeper than Severus ever knew.

Harry Potter had just somehow had completed the Birthright Ceremony, walking away with a Gem of the darker set, darker than Severus' own Opal, which itself tettered upon the darker edge.

And Severus had a feeling the next time he would lay eyes upon the boy child, it wouldn't be the same boy he'd seen days ago.

The thought filled him with a grim dispair.

But the boy was born with a power Voldemort knew not.

Could that power be...the Black?

* * *

><p>XDX<p>

* * *

><p>Timeframe:<p>

Before _"She is coming" __"Sacrifice to the Darkness" _and_ "Failure"_


End file.
